


Storms

by sunshyndaisies (writergirlie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirlie/pseuds/sunshyndaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron helps Hermione see that storms aren't so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

Hermione decided that her husband could probably sleep through just about anything.

 

She supposed she shouldn’t have been surprised, really. Growing up in a rowdy household of seven, he had no doubt got used to the sound of doors banging, pipes clanking, feet stomping at all hours of the day, and of course--with Fred and George as brothers--strange things spontaneously combusting when you least expect them to.

 

Little wonder, then, that he had barely stirred beside her since falling asleep sometime after midnight, even as a torrent of rain pounded mercilessly against the windows, threatening to snap the fragile latch that held them together. Ron seemed perfectly oblivious to the turmoil outside, though. From time to time, he would simply turn over on his side, or else drape an arm over her waist to pull her close to him, without once opening his eyes or showing any signs of coming out of this heavy slumber any time soon.

 

Hermione, by contrast, had been wide awake all night. She had tried to sleep. Several times, in fact. But it seemed as though she would just barely close her eyes when another rumble of thunder would shake the entire house, and she would jerk awake once again, more nervous and agitated than ever.

 

She hated storms. Hated everything about them. She hated the jagged sight of lightning, the swirl of rain, the howling of the winds. She hated the cold, damp air that stuck to her ribs and the fierce, angry grey of the sky. And all she could ever really do was wait for it to just pass.

 

Lightning forked across the heavens again. A fresh downpour of water seemed to spill forth just then, rattling the windows once more. She pulled the covers all the way up to her chin and snuggled into Ron, fitting her back against the curve of his body. He murmured something that sounded like her name; she turned her head and listened for it again, but all she could pick up was his soft, steady breathing.

 

“Ron?”

 

Silence.

 

She pressed up even more against him, closing her hand over his and lacing their fingers together, trying not to shiver from the draught that seeped in through the gap between the window and the window sill. His cheek brushed lightly against hers, the beginnings of stubble grazing her skin.

 

“Ron?”

 

Still more silence.

 

She frowned. She thought for sure he was awake this time.

 

“Ron...”

 

He sat bolt upright, yanking the covers from her.

 

“Wha’...”

 

“Ron, it’s all right, it’s just me...”

 

He seemed a little disoriented still. He rubbed at his forehead with the heel of his palm, then looked down beside him at her, eyes unfocused and masked with sleep.

 

“You OK?”

 

She reached for his arm and tugged him back down, nestling into him. “I can’t sleep,” she said softly, tucking her arms between their bodies. “It’s so horrid out there.”

 

“It’s just a storm, Hermione.” His words stretched into a yawn. “Nothing we haven’t seen before.”

 

“I can’t wait for it to be over.”

 

He pulled away slightly, then tilted her chin up with a finger. “Are you scared?”

 

She could make out his smile, even in the semi-darkness. There was a touch of amusement in his voice.

 

“No.”

 

“Liar.”

 

“I beg your pardon-”

 

“Don’t be so offended,” he said. “It’s not like I’d lose any respect for you if you were.”

 

She rolled her eyes, though she knew full well he couldn’t see it.

 

“How gracious of you.”

 

He yawned again, and she felt the bed shift as he came onto his side to face her. “Storms can be nice, you know.”

 

No, as a matter of fact, she didn’t know.

 

“I find that hard to believe.”

 

Thunder clapped in the distance. Hermione gave an involuntary shudder. Ron chuckled softly and slid a hand down to the small of her back, pressing her against him.

 

“See?” he said. “This is nice.”

 

She felt her mouth curve into a smile against her will.

 

“You just want an excuse to touch me.”

 

He laughed again, then brought his head down and captured her mouth, gently easing her lips apart with his own. Winds shook the windows, but she barely noticed. This time, the tremor that passed through her was because of something else entirely.

 

“Still scared?”

 

She reached up to cup his cheek, pulling him towards her again. Against his mouth, she whispered, “Not anymore.”

 


End file.
